My Captive Heart
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Amy feels trapped in her mind. She thinks she doesnt love a certain black hedgehog, but after some thought and with him dropping by, she realizes her feelings about the Ultimate Life Form . My Captive Heart By Selena ShadAmy One-Shot


My Captive Heart: A ShadAmy One-Shot.

Songfic: My Captive Heart By Selena (RIP)

* * *

_Amy's POV_

As i enter my apartment, I ask myself, Why has he my heart held captive? What made me feel this?

_**My captive heart... (My captive heart...)  
My willing soul... (My willing soul...)**_

My soul, willing to give up to him… as I look out from my window, warm in my Hollister hoodie with the hood on, thinking, how my heart can go to him that easily.

_**My captive heart… (My captive heart…)**_

_**My willing soul… (My willing soul…)**_

As I look out as it rains outside, I think. I think to myself, How could I fall for a stranger who looks like someone I love. Was he the perfect stranger? No, I knew who he was. But at times I sense danger when he walks.

_**I see him walkin', I sense the danger  
I hear his voice, and my heart stops**_

I think again, well the name Shadow points it all out. But for him to think of me? Wait, why am I thinking of him. Is it that I am falling for this 'perfect stranger'?

_**He wears a face of the night--ooh, the perfect stranger  
And I'm falling, ready or not…**_

Why would I fall for him? Mr. Gloom and Doom. The Ultimate Life form, fall for me? He told me straight to it, so coming from him, it had to be true, could it be?

_**I don't think about it  
Who knows where the wind blows?  
No doubt about it  
I'll go where he goes.**_

My heart is being held captive, by the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow…for he holds the key to my emotions.

_**My captive heart (He holds the key to these emotions)  
My willing soul (Let me drown in this ocean)  
And I carry the flame  
And I play my part  
As long as he's calling, calling  
My captive heart**_

He holds my emotions, locked away, threw the key. Now what. For his eyes burn into me like fire. NO! What am I saying! I love SONIC…or is it not meant to be?

_**Fire burns  
So I've been told  
But I like the way it feels**_

But when he looks at me, I feel more than… I cant even describe it. But I feel like, I am being pulled toward his direction. Am I falling for Shadow?

_**He has a wild passion  
That drives away the cold  
And I know his touch is real**_

His touch, even a simple pat on the back, it breaks me. It turns me into someone other than your regular Amy Rose, another. When he leaves off, I cry. When he is present, I smile. When he just looks at me, I blush madly. I now understand. Goodbye, Sonic.

_**Don't think about it  
He leads and I'll follow  
No doubt about it  
I'll go where he goes**_

My heart, no longer captive by my thoughs or by Shadow. For I have found the key. For I will not drown in the ocean of doubt.

_**My captive heart  
(He holds the key to these emotions)  
My willing soul  
(Let me drown in this ocean)  
And I carry the flame  
Like I did from the start  
As long as he's callin', callin'  
My captive heart**_

I have now seen the light. The flame has now shined on me. For I do, I love Shadow. I now see, I see where the wind took me. The wind and dreams reveal who was calling me. For it was Shadow. He calls my name, _Rose._ I sigh as I look out the window of my apartment, holding a rose in my hands. For it was given to me by him.

_**Don't think about it  
Who knows where the wind blows  
No doubt about it  
I'll go where he goes**_

I murmur to myself,

**My Love…**

_**He holds the key to these emotions…**_

I smile when I see him. He walks up to me with a generous grin on his face, which soon turns into a smirk when he sees me looking out the window.

_**Let me drown in this ocean…**_

He walks up to me and puts his hand on my cheek. I blush to his touch and I turn my face to look at him. He bends his face and…kisses my lips gently.

_**And I play my part  
As long as he's callin', callin'…**_

I accept his sweet mercy of passion and melt away, feeling his tongue and his hands around my waist.

_**My willing soul**__**…**_

My heart no longer captive. My heart, now free. Now I know my feelings and his feelings are so.

_**My captive heart  
(He holds the key to these emotions)  
My willing soul  
(Let me drown in this ocean) **_

He goes on top of me and I moan softly. He then goes down my neck and we go into sweet passion and fire.

_**And I carry the flame  
Like I did from the start  
As long as he's callin', callin'  
My captive heart.**_

I am now in the arms, sighing the name of the Ultimate Life Form. As I look deep in his ruby red eyes, I now am no longer a prisoner of love.

"Amy…I love you."

"So do I…Shadow."

_**My captive heart…**_

* * *

FIN! OK SORRY ITS CRAP, BUT I WAS BORED AND I HAVE A TINY WRITERS BLOCK FOR STW. R&R&R. (READ, RELAX AND REVIEW)


End file.
